


Big Night

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is all the gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wooing of her Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Everyone´s Gay".

Sigh. 

Jim put down the donut. 

Deputy Johnston had sprinkled a heart on it. He allowed his eyes to go dreamy for a second. 

Call Stiles, right. Dinner with Melissa and Lydia had to be prepared.

“Yyyeah-mmmh?” –“Stiles, are you and Derek even up yet?” –“Yeah-no-mmmh-hmm-sure. Nnnngh.” 

“Stiles. Remember the wrath of Lydia. Tonight is supposed to be romantic.” – “I know, got it. Woeing of her woman. Seeyoulatergottago-fffffffu-“ 

Jim chuckled. Boys.

“Sheriff? A cupcake for you.” – “Another one, Deputy… Johnston?” 

The young man blushed. “A Cupcake Finstock?”

Oh hell no. Time for the backdoor. There were dinners to prepare anyway.


	2. The Table is Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Gay Night is here.

Jim opens the door for Melissa and himself to wonderful smells and warm candlelight. 

Scott and Isaac are lazily curled up on the couch together after an afternoon of colliding with Stiles and Derek in the kitchen.

“Hi guys!-“ A flash of blushed cheeks and bright eyes rushes past him – Lydia.

She takes the flowers Melissa hands her with a conspicuous wink. They share a hug and proceed to the kitchen, arm in arm.

Jim smiles. Things are looking good. They will be wonderful once dinner starts and he no longer needs to ignore the noises coming from Stiles´ bedroom.


End file.
